<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She is Beauty, She is Grace, She is Hikariko by JesslynKR</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527814">She is Beauty, She is Grace, She is Hikariko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR'>JesslynKR</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boom Trigger (Japan Band), JO1 (Japan Band), OWV (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All x Hikariko, F/M, Genderbending, Hikariko is Hikari's Female Version, Inayoshi Hikariko, Male-Female Friendship, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ini tentang si cantik dengan tinggi semampai bernama Hikariko, dan berbagai lelaki yang pernah ada di kehidupannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>All/Inayoshi Hikari, Ando Yu/Inayoshi Hikari, Nakagawa Katsunari/Inayoshi Hikari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Satu: tentang Kaito, teman masa kecilnya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Boom Trigger berada dalam naungan World Entertainment. </p><p>Dibuat untuk ulang tahun Inayoshi Hikari. Versi genderbend-nya memiliki nama Hikariko. <i>Don't like, don't read.</i></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>[ Satu: tentang Kaito, teman masa kecilnya ]</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hikariko dan Kaito sudah berteman sedari mereka masih memakai popok, alias sejak mereka masih orok. Dari sejak mereka ingusan naik turun, sampai mereka pake seragam putih abu. Dari yang biasanya main layang-layang bareng, sampai mereka main PS bareng di sore hari sambil ledek-ledekan. </p><p>Memang mereka ditakdirkan untuk hidup bareng sedari kecil. Masuk TK bareng, masuk SD bareng, masuk SMP bareng lagi. Sempat dikira bakal pisah pas SMA, eh taunya mereka ketemu lagi, mana taunya pas liat Kaito dihukum saat masa MPLS. Berantem, sudah sering terjadi di antara mereka. Kaito mukul cowok yang gangguin Hikariko, kayaknya pernah juga. Jalan bareng? Makan bareng? Nonton bareng? Liburan bareng? Udah biasa. Dikira pacaran? Ga kaget.</p><p>Orang bilang, persahabatan cewek dan cowok itu mustahil. Pasti salah satunya memendam perasaan. Tapi kayaknya, hal ini enggak berlaku buat mereka berdua. </p><p>Hikariko dan Kaito sih santai aja pas gosip kalau mereka pacaran tersebar di sekolah. Lagian Hikariko cantik banget, mana tinggi lagi. Kaito juga walau tinggi badannya sedikit di bawah standar, toh mukanya juga ganteng. Wajar dong kalau mereka digosipin pacaran? Hikariko sih ketawa aja kalau ditanya (baca:diinterogasi) sama gadis-gadis anggota KPK (Komunitas Pecinta Kaito). Kaito tetap cuek, tetap rutin nyamperin Hikariko ke kelasnya pas jam istirahat (Kaito IPS, Hikariko IPA) buat makan siang bareng,  atau kalau salah satu dari mereka ga bawa bekal, ya jalan bareng ke kantin. Semuanya biasa saja, tuh.</p><p>Walau kadang Hikariko heran, gantengnya Kaito apa sih, sampai bikin dia digilai cewek-cewek di sekolah mereka? Padahal Kaito kayak anak ayam gitu, mana kelakuannya bikin Hikariko ngelus dada. Kaito juga sama herannya, kok bisa cowok-cowok pada naksir sama Hikariko? Hikariko emang cantik dan tinggi sih, tapi suaranya gahar kayak preman pasar. Belum lagi kelakuannya ga kayak cewek pada umumnya, alias jauh dari kata anggun.</p><p>“Btw, lo enggak malu apa jalan sama gue?”</p><p>Begitu tanya Hikariko ketika mereka berdua jalan ke kantin bareng. Kaito membawa susu kotak dan kotak bekal, mana warnanya pink lagi. Sementara Hikariko cuma bawa botol air minum, katanya dia lupa bawa bekal hari ini. Makanya Kaito mau nemenin dia beli bakso di kantin. </p><p>“Hah? Kenapa mesti malu?” tanya Kaito, kepalanya mendongak ke arah Hikariko. Yaiyalah, Hikariko tingginya ada 175 cm, cewek paling tinggi di angkatan mereka. Kaito? Tingginya 168 cm, termasuk paling pendek di kelasnya dan bisa lah masuk jajaran 10 besar cowok pendek se-angkatan.</p><p>“Ya... gue pikir lo malu sih...”</p><p>“Lo takut gue malu dikira pacaran sama lo? Takut dikira kalau kita pacaran?” tanya Kaito, terus dia ngakak. “Ya gue pribadi gapapa sih, kan pacarannya sama lo. Lagian siapa sih yang ga mau sama lo? Gue aja mau kok. Lo cantik, tinggi, pinter—” abis itu Kaito mesem-mesem sendiri, bikin Hikariko gemes, lebih tepatnya gemes buat nabok dia.</p><p>“Bukan itu, tuyul.”</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>“Lo nggak malu apa kalau jalan bareng gue? Secara gue sama lo aja... tinggian gue?”</p><p>Kemudian hening. Butuh waktu dua menit bagi Kaito untuk mencerna ucapan Hikariko yang sayangnya emang bener sih.</p><p>“HEH ANJIR LO NGELEDEK TINGGI GUE HAH?!”</p><p>Telat, Hikariko keburu ngacir ke arah kantin.</p><p>
  <em>Besoknya, mereka enggak berangkat sekolah dan jajan bareng. Antara Kaito yang malu atau Hikariko yang takut dibogem Kaito, kayaknya. Tapi pulangnya tetap bareng sih, soalnya Kaito kan bawa motor. Lumayan lah, gratis nebeng.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-bersambung-</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dua: tentang Kengo, kenalan dari kelas sebelah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>[ Dua: tentang Kengo, kenalan dari kelas sebelah ]</b>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hata Kengo berada dalam naungan Itoh Company.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sekolahnya Hikariko tuh enak, <em>literally</em> enak banget. Gedungnya gede, fasilitasnya lengkap, sekolah favorit lagi. Tapi ya itu, tetap aja yang namanya <em>bullying</em> tuh pasti ada. Apalagi sasarannya tuh kadang anak-anak berkebutuhan spesial.</p><p>Hikariko baru aja masuk ke gedung sekolah sendirian (Kaito ga masuk, katanya diare gara-gara keracunan cendol basi) ketika mendengar keriuhan di lorong kelas. Pas disamperin, Hikariko ya jelas kaget. Rupanya beberapa siswa cowok yang terkenal ‘sok jagoan’ ngumpul di situ, ngerubungin satu siswa lain dan kayaknya mereka sibuk mem<em>-bully</em> siswa itu. Mana yang di-<em>bully</em> itu cowok kelas sebelah yang selama ini pakai kursi roda, pula. Hikariko lupa namanya sih, tapi mukanya familiar karena dia masuk juara umum pas kelas 10.</p><p>“Eh, berhenti lo semua!” Hikariko teriak dengan suaranya yang agak nge-<em>bass</em>, mau ngejar komplotan cowok-cowok yang gangguin si anak kelas sebelah itu. Sayangnya mereka keburu kabur, jadi Hikariko memutuskan untuk bantu beresin isi tas anak itu yang kayaknya sengaja dihamburin sama pelaku <em>bullying</em> tadi.</p><p>“Lo ga apa-apa kan?” tanya Hikariko, menoleh ke anak itu. Dia kayaknya mau nangis tapi ditahan-tahan, soalnya keliatan banget dia ngusapin matanya pake lengan jaket. Hikariko masih bantuin beresin barang-barangnya.</p><p>“Iya ga apa-apa, makasih yaa.” Anak itu tersenyum. Manis banget senyumnya kayak anak kecil, sumpah. Tapi mukanya pucat banget. Hikariko maunya inisiatif buat dorongin kursi rodanya, tapi dia nolak. Katanya bisa sendiri sih. Jadinya Hikariko jalan di sebelah dia aja.</p><p>“Kamu... Hikariko kan? Anak IPA ya?” anak itu membuka percakapan. Sopan banget ngomongnya, Hikariko yang barbar jelas kalah.</p><p>“Eh iya, gue Hikariko. Lo siapa? Muka lo kayaknya familiar deh?”</p><p>“Aku Kengo, anak kelas Bahasa.” Anak itu–Kengo–tersenyum ke arah Hikariko. Pipinya tembem banget, pengen Hikariko cubit rasanya.</p><p>“Ehe, salam kenal ya Kengo. <em>By the way</em>, kelas lo di mana? Gue temenin sampai kelas deh?” tawar Hikariko, dan Kengo mengangguk. Mereka berdua jalan sampai ke lorong kelas bahasa, sambil ketawa-ketawa ngomongin banyak hal. Hikariko baru tau kalau Kengo tuh berbakat banget, anak berprestasi di sekolah.</p><p>"Nah, itu kelas aku!” Kengo nunjuk satu ruangan saat mereka berbelok. “Makasih ya udah mau nemenin aku ke kelas.”</p><p>“Hehe, <em>anytime</em> lah Ken.”</p><p>Kengo masuk ke dalam kelasnya, namun ia mundur lagi dan menatap Hikariko.</p><p>“Kamu cantik banget, tinggi lagi. Kamu cocok banget kalau jadi model, serius deh.”</p><p>Habis itu Kengo masuk sementara Hikariko kabur ke kelas, mukanya merah.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sejak saat itu, Kengo dan Hikariko malah jadi teman akrab. Mereka kadang papasan di perpustakaan, ketemu di kantin, atau pas mau pulang sekolah (Kengo diantar jemput sama supir, jadi kadang Hikariko nemenin nunggu).</p><p>Mereka pernah makan bareng di kantin dan Kengo suka ngajak Shosei, teman dekatnya di kelas. Kaito juga sering ikut, keliatan banget mukanya asem pas ngeliat Hikariko sama Kengo asik ketawa bareng. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu pas <em>classmeeting</em> sebelum libur semester, mereka nonton pertandingan futsal bareng sambil foto-foto dari kamera sakunya Kengo, dan Kengo juga yang sorakannya paling kenceng pas Hikariko maju buat tanding basket.</p><p>Tapi kadang Hikariko heran, soalnya Kengo kayak suka megangin dadanya sendiri. Kadang ngeluh sesak juga, mana mukanya pucat banget. Tapi Hikariko enggak berani nanya.</p><p>Ganti semester, Hikariko enggak masuk di hari pertama sekolah. Perutnya sakit, maklum namanya juga cewek. Dia bergelung aja seharian di kasur sampai ada yang ngetuk pintu kamarnya, dan ternyata Kaito yang masuk.</p><p>“Oit, masih sakit? Kasian amat sih, cewek garang kalah sama kedatengan bulan.”</p><p>“Sakit banget gila!” Hikariko ngelempar salah satu bantalnya ke muka Kaito. Anehnya, Kaito enggak ngebales kayak biasanya. Dia memilih duduk di kursi belajarnya Hikariko dan ngasih selembar amplop biru muda ke Hikariko.</p><p>“Hah, apaan nih?”</p><p>“Dari Shosei, anak kelas bahasa. Soal Kengo.”</p><p>Hikariko terdiam sejenak.</p><p>“Ada apaan?”</p><p>“Lo belum tau ya? Kengo tuh aslinya lagi sakit. Shosei bilang sih katanya dia sakit jantung. Terus, Shosei bilang...”</p><p>Hikariko mendadak bangun dari tidurnya. Dia udah takut banget sama hal-hal buruk yang menimpa Kengo. Karena walau mereka baru sebentar kenalnya, Hikariko tuh sayang banget sama Kengo.</p><p>“Kengo pindah ke Amerika, Hik. Ngikut orangtuanya pindah tempat kerja. Shosei bilang tadinya dia mau nungguin lo sampai hari pertama sekolah, tapi karena lo enggak masuk, dia keburu pergi duluan buat ngejar pesawat. Jadi dia cuma nitipin surat itu ke Shosei.”</p><p>Hikariko terdiam.Kengo selama ini sakit? Terus dia pindah dengan kemungkinan kecil mereka bisa ketemu lagi?</p><p>Gemetar, tangan Hikariko membuka amplop tersebut. Di dalamnya, ada secarik kertas dan beberapa lembar foto, yang ternyata adalah foto-foto mereka saat classmeeting, ditambah Kengo juga menyelipkan sebuah kartu memori eksternal di dalamnya. Hikariko perlahan membuka lembar surat yang diberikan oleh Kengo.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Hikariko yang cantik dan baik kayak bidadari!</em>
</p><p><em>Maaf ya, aku pindah sekolah enggak bilang-bilang. Mana jauh lagi, ke Amerika. Orangtuaku pindah tempat kerja, dan mereka bilang aku juga harusnya ikut pindah. Katanya biar aku dapat suasana baru yang lebih nyaman, sekalian buat kesehatan aku juga. Apalagi pas tau aku sering</em> di-bully<em> di sekolah. Tapi semenjak ketemu kamu, aku malah jadi males pindah. Soalnya susah nyari temen sebaik kamu. Anak kelas aku aja yang baik cuma Shosei lho.</em></p><p>
  <em>Aku cuma mau bilang, makasih ya udah nolongin aku pas kejadian itu. Terus makasih juga udah mau temenan sama aku. Aku bersyukur banget bisa kenal sama kamu. Kamu benar-benar orang paling baik yang pernah aku temuin! Pokoknya, aku sayang Hikariko banget deh! Aku harap kita bisa ketemu lagi ya suatu saat, karena aku enggak mau kehilangan sahabat sebaik kamu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Much love, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kengo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>PS: aku cuma punya kontak Shosei aja, nanti kalau aku udah punya nomer Amerika, aku kasih ke Shosei. Kamu minta dia aja ya, oke? Oh ya, aku juga punya hadiah buat Hikariko, dibuka yaa!</em>
</p><p>Hikariko tertegun. Diambilnya selembar kertas yang lain di dalam amplop itu. Hikariko terkejut karena kertas itu berisi sketsa wajah Hikariko dari samping, saat mereka berdua belajar bareng di perpustakaan buat ujian akhir semester. Hikariko tidak menyangka kalau Kengo sampai bisa menggambar wajah dirinya, bagus pula hasilnya.</p><p>Kaito yang melihat gambarnya dan membaca suratnya juga ikut tercengang.</p><p>“Jadi Kengo... selama ini?” tanya Kaito pelan.</p><p>Pelan-pelan, air mata Hikariko bergulir ke pipinya. Tak lama kemudian, dia menangis di pelukan Kaito.</p><p>
  <strong>-bersambung-</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tiga: tentang Keigo, senior yang bawaannya bikin kesal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>[ Tiga: tentang Keigo, senior yang bawaannya bikin kesal ]</b>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sato Keigo berada dalam grup JO1, naungan Lapone Entertainment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Itu tuh, cewek yang jangkung di belakang kayak abis nelen galah. Maju sini!”</p><p>Nasib apes menghinggapi Hikariko di hari pertama ospek jurusannya. Perkaranya sepele sih, kayaknya karena rok Hikariko kependekan atau karena dia lupa pakai pita rafia buat rambutnya. Padahal nih ya, rambut Hikariko kan pendek banget, buat apa juga pakai pita buat ngikat rambutnya? Mana pakai rafia lagi. Kayak yang ga modal aja.</p><p>Hikariko mau enggak mau ya maju lah. Daripada seniornya makin ngamuk kan, bahaya juga ntar dia ke depannya. Pas dilihat ternyata yang neriakin dia tadi–<em>ehm, lumayan ganteng</em>. Hikariko lihat sih, namanya Keigo Sato.</p><p>Satu per satu peserta yang dipanggil mulai kena hukuman, sampai cowok di sebelah Hikariko yang potongan rambutnya alay banget, mana matanya serem lagi. Rata-rata hukumannya <em>push up</em> atau kena <em>poin</em>t sih. Ada juga yang Cuma dimarahin habis-habisan, terus disuruh balik lagi ke barisan.</p><p>Hingga tibalah Hikariko yang ditanya-tanya sama seniornya.</p><p>“Kamu tahu enggak kesalahan kamu apa?” tanya Kak Keigo. Hikariko terdiam sejenak.</p><p>“Saya enggak pakai pita rambut kak.”</p><p>Kak Keigo ngusap-ngusap dagunya. Aelah, kayak bakal tumbuh jenggot kayak kambing aja tuh. Tapi dilihat-lihat, mukanya mulus juga. Terus Hikariko yakin betul kalau Kak Keigo pakai jam tangan dari merek mewah. Kating ganteng, kaya, tinggi, tapi (kayaknya) ga ada akhlak. <em>Fix</em> ga bakal Hikariko pacarin.</p><p>“Kenapa enggak pakai pita? Ga suka?  Pitanya jelek? Lupa? Nantangin senior kamu?”</p><p>“Rambut saya pendek kak, udah dicoba di rumah tadi. Tapi ga bisa diikat juga.” Bohong, ini mah akal-akalan Hikariko aja, soalnya dia lupa.</p><p>“Yaudah, besok kalau emang ga bisa dipakai, bawa pitanya di saku. Saya enggak mau tau.” Keigo melengos. “Terus, kamu  sadar enggak pelanggaran kamu apa lagi?”</p><p>Hikariko nunduk, yang ini dia malu jawabnya. “Rok saya... kependekan kak?”</p><p>“Nah, kamu tau ngga batas maksimal rok buat cewek tingginya segimana?”</p><p>“Eh... seingat saya 10 senti di atas lutut kak.” Hikariko makin malu buat jawabnya. Kok kayak penting banget gitu lho, apalagi Hikariko ga pernah sampai kurang kerjaan gitu buat ngukur roknya sendiri.</p><p>Keigo geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian dia malah neriakin temannya–<em>siapa tadi, Takumi?</em>–buat minta diambilin penggaris atau meteran. Saat penggaris udah ada di tangan, Keigo malah membungkuk dan berniat mengukur panjang rok Hikariko. Sayangnya, baru saja penggarisnya nempel di kaki Hikariko, cewek gahar itu refleks nendang Keigo pakai lututnya, mana langsung ke muka lagi.</p><p>“Kakak jangan kurang ajar ya!” teriak Hikariko, mukanya udah merah antara marah dan malu. Membuat peserta mulai ribut. Sementara sebagian panitia lain panik dan bahkan ada yang bersiap buat marahin Hikariko, tapi sebelum bisa marah dia ditahan sama Keigo. Dia berbalik sebentar, meminta tisu untuk hidungnya yang berdarah karena ditonjok Hikariko pakai lutut, terus berbalik mendekat ke arah Hikariko. Membuat nyali Hikariko ciut sejenak.</p><p>“Ma-maaf kak, tadi saya refleks... saya enggak suka digituin–” kata Hikariko dengan suara pelan, tetapi Keigo malah makin mendekatinya sambil memasang muka galaknya.</p><p>“Kamu berani juga ya meski kesalahan kamu banyak, udah nggak pakai ikat rambut,  nyuri hati saya, berani nonjok pakai dengkul lagi, perlu saya tambah hukumannya?”</p><p>Hikariko diam sejenak. Buset, kating itu yang berbuat, kok Hikariko yang dihukum? Terus apa tadi, nyuri hatinya dia? Pede amat najis.</p><p>“Tapi kak–”</p><p>“Pokoknya, temui saya nanti sore di kantin Fakultas Teknik beres acara ospek. Saya enggak mau tahu dan jangan coba-coba kabur.” Kemudian Keigo mundur, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan menyuruh Hikariko kembali ke barisan.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Pas istirahat dan Hikariko nemuin Kaito di Fakultas Seni, Kaito yang biasanya ketawa-ketawa kalau ada yang godain Hikariko kini mendadak jadi lebih serius. Mukanya jadi terlihat asem banget, persis saat pertama dia ngeliat Kengo asyik haha-hihi sama Hikariko. </p><p>“Lah, kagak terima gue kalau lo digituin. Di fakultas gue aja ga segitunya woy. Udahlah, kali ini gue temenin lo. Gue awasin dari deket, gimana? Jadi kalau dia macem-macem bisa gue habisin juga, toh dia belum tau siapa gue kan,” usul Kaito. Hikariko ngangguk-ngangguk, kayaknya ngikut sarannya Kaito boleh juga. Padahal ga tau aja dia kalau ototnya Keigo jauh lebih besar daripada Kaito.</p><p>Sore harinya, Kaito udah nungguin Hikariko di depan kantin Fakultas Teknik. Kaito masuk duluan, duduk di bangku yang ga jauh dari Keigo. Hikariko masuk belakangan, dan langsung nyamperin Keigo yang lagi asik main ponsel.</p><p>“Sore kak, maaf lama nunggu.” Hikariko berdiri di depan Keigo, sementara Keigo ngamatin dia dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.</p><p>“Eh, kamu siapa? Emang kita ada urusan ya?” tanya Keigo sok lupa, membuat Hikariko kesal.</p><p>“Saya Hikariko yang tadi disuruh kakak nemuin di sini buat dihukum.”</p><p>“Emang kesalahan kamu apa aja sih? Harusnya kena poin aja kan?”</p><p>Anjir. Hikariko mau marah jadinya. “Kesalahan saya enggak pakai pita rambut, nyuri hati kakak, sama  nonjok muka kakak pakai lutut.” Asli, Hikariko jijik banget sama yang katanya ‘kesalahan dia’ yang kedua.</p><p>“Oh iya, saya harusnya ngasih hukuman ya buat kamu.” Keigo berkata dengan cuek, lalu ia membuka LINE di ponselnya. Lalu ia tunjukkan ke arah Hikariko.</p><p>“Minta ID LINE kamu, habis itu hukumannya saya anggap tuntas.”</p><p>“Hah, gitu doang kak?” tanya Hikariko kaget.</p><p>“Iya. Mau saya tambah? Besok ospek pakai sarung atau jadi pacar saya aja sekalian. Mau?”</p><p>“Enggak kak maaf, saya kasih ID LINE saja.” Hikariko buru-buru nerima ponsel yang disodorin sama Keigo.</p><p>Kaito yang nguping melongo, kaget. Hikariko? Ya mau ga mau ngasih aja LINE-nya. Toh dia jarang pake LINE ini kok. Daripada jadi pacarnya kating kayak Keigo.</p><p>“<em>Thanks </em>yah, cantik. Lain kali  jangan kayak tadi ya. Muka saya sakit, hati saya juga ikut sakit loh dipukul sama  bidadari kayak  kamu.” Keigo berdiri, lalu ngedipin sebelah matanya sebelum pergi dari situ. Hikariko dan Kaito? Sama-sama pengen muntah bareng jadinya.</p><p>Sejak saat itu, Keigo belum pernah sekalipun ngirim <em>chat</em> ke Hikariko. Alasannya sepele, gara-gara Hikariko masang foto profil berupa gambar Kaito pas lagi dandan jadi <em>jumping candy</em> di SMA. Serem, bro.</p><p>
  <strong>-bersambung-</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Empat: tentang Mao, teman sekelasnya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>[ Empat: tentang Mao, teman sekelasnya ] </b>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sasaki Mao merupakan mantan trainee Produce 101 Japan, di bawah naungan Yoshimoto Kogyo dan CJ ENM.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anjir Hik, ini mau gimana coba ngerjainnya? Gue goblok banget nih, ga paham sama sekali apa kata si bapak botak itu.”</p><p>Hikariko menutup novelnya dan mendelik ketika teman sekelas sekaligus orang yang bakal jadi <em>partner</em> tugas kelompoknya, Mao Sasaki, duduk di sebelahnya pas dia lagi di perpustakaan. Hikariko ngintip dikit ke arah buku-buku yang dibawa Mao ke dalam. Oh, ternyata tugas kalkulus yang harus dikerjain mereka. Mana banyak banget, lagi. Hikariko sih udah selesai dari kemarin.</p><p>“Mau nyontek gue? Nih gue udah selesai.” Tawar Hikariko. Sementara mata Mao–<em>yang pas ospek Hikariko pikir serem gitu loh</em>–berbinar-binar. Asli, Hikariko tuh beneran bidadari di jurusan mereka, deh. Udah cantik, tinggi, baik lagi. Mana anak teknik dikit kan ceweknya.</p><p>“Eh, beneran?” tanya Mao.</p><p>“Ya kaga lah setan. Enak aja nyontek.”</p><p>Jleb. Mao nyesel nyebut Hikariko kayak bidadari.</p><p>“Yaelah, masa gue sepelit itu, sini deh gue bantuin ngerjainnya.” Hikariko narik bukunya Mao, lalu dia bukain. Mao akhirnya nurut dan menyimak baik-baik cara Hikariko menjelaskan materi yang dipakai buat ngerjain soalnya. Bahkan Hikariko mau ngerjain duluan salah satu soalnya, biar Mao ngerti dulu.</p><p>Ternyata, emang lebih ngerti diajarin sama Hikariko, sih. Mao juga akhirnya bisa ngerjain sendiri, sementara Hikariko cuma ngawasin sambil ngelanjutin baca novelnya yang tertunda. Meski dikit-dikit Mao nanya, tapi bagi Hikariko enggak mengganggu sama sekali.</p><p>Sampai ketika Mao baru selesai ngerjain sebagian soalnya, ia justru menutup bukunya.</p><p>“Keluar yuk.”</p><p>Hikariko menoleh. “Lah, emang udah kelar? Kelarin dulu ah tugas lo. Biar bisa ngerjain tugas yang lain.”</p><p>“Ih, lo lupa ya? Ini udah jam tujuh malem, perpus juga mau tutup. Pindah aja lah yuk?” tawar Mao, dan Hikariko buru-buru ngecek jam tangannya. Kagetlah dia, soalnya dia kira masih sore.</p><p>“Yaudah, pindah ke mana nih enaknya?”</p><p>“Mekdi aja lah yuk. Wifinya kencengan di sana juga.” Ajak Mao, dan Hikariko mengangguk. Mereka berdua jalan ke loker buat ngambil tas mereka.</p><p>“Lo bawa motor Hik? Atau mobil? Kali aja sekalian ke parkiran.” tanya Mao. Hikariko menggeleng.</p><p>“Enggak, biasanya gue berangkat naik ojek atau bareng si Kaito kalau jadwalnya samaan,” jelas Hikariko. Mao ngangguk-ngangguk aja.</p><p>“Yaudah lo tunggu di sini, gue ambil motor dulu, biar lo ga usah capek.” Mao nyerahin tasnya yang menurut Hikariko ‘kayak nggak niat kuliah’. Lalu Mao pergi ke parkiran. Lima menit kemudian dia kembali dengan motornya, lalu menyerahkan helm ke Hikariko.</p><p>“Yuk, berangkat.”</p><p>Hikariko naik dan duduk miring di boncengan motor Mao, lalu mereka berdua pergi keluar dari area kampus. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka enggak ada obrolan sama sekali. Entah karena Mao yang terlalu fokus sama jalanan atau Hikarikonya aja yang canggung buat ngobrol saat di jalan gini. Padahal kalau sama Kaito biasanya mereka getok-getokan kepala atau saling ngatain.</p><p>Singkat kata, mereka sampai di mekdi dan kembali ngelanjutin tugas masing-masing, diselingin dengan makan. Begitu Mao selesai ngerjain soalnya, Hikariko yang meriksa sekaligus ngoreksi kalau aja ada hitungan Mao yang salah.  Untungnya Mao udah paham betul apa yang diajarin sama Hikari, jadinya ga ada yang salah.</p><p>“Mau sekalian bahas tugas kelompok yang tadi pagi ga?” tanya Hikariko sambil membuka laptopnya. Mao ngangguk-ngangguk, kemudian dia pindah ke sebelah Hikariko. Mereka lalu asyik berdiskusi soal tugas, tapi lama-lama malah nyerempet ke <em>streaming</em> video bareng. Mereka ternyata satu selera soal musik, sama-sama suka lagu-lagu hiphop koreaan dan jejepangan gitu. Mereka akhirnya ngobrol ngalor-ngidul, sampai waktu nunjukin hampir jam 9 malam.</p><p>“Anjir Mao, udah mau jam 9 malem woi! Gue bisa diamuk bokap kalau keluar malem!” Hikariko panik, terus dia langsung matiin laptopnya. Mao juga kaget dan buru-buru ngabisin kentang gorengnya.</p><p>“Yaudah ayo kita pulang aja, gue anterin lo ke rumah deh. Rumah lo jauh ga?”</p><p>Hikari tampaknya merasa tidak enak. "Eh, ga usah lah cuy. Gue bisa naik ojek <em>online</em> sendiri—"</p><p>"Ye, lo kan cewek. Bahaya kalau malem gini naik kendaraan umum. Udahlah, gue anter pulang aja. Yuk?"</p><p>Mau enggak mau, Hikariko akhirnya nurutin tawaran Mao buat nganter dia pulang. Lagi-lagi Hikariko canggung selama duduk di boncengan Mao. Dia enggak tahu mesti ngobrolin topik apa ke Mao. Masa mau ngebahas soal kalkulus lagi? </p><p>"Eh, Hikariko."</p><p>Hikariko kaget. Mao tiba-tiba membuka percakapan. </p><p>"Iya kenapa?"</p><p>"Lo masih dideketin sama Kak Keigo?"</p><p>"Kak Keigo? Deket aja enggak kok. Emang kenapa?"</p><p>Mao tertawa. "Gue kira semenjak kejadian pas ospek itu dia ngedeketin lo. Dia kayak yang naksir banget sama lo tuh pas ospek, haha."</p><p>Hikariko mau ga mau ketawa walau rasanya canggung. "Ga tau, dia minta LINE gue tapi ga pernah nge-<em>chat</em>. Ga punya nyali kali."</p><p>"Loh, kok ga punya nyali?" tanya Mao kaget. </p><p>"Soalnya DP LINE gue kan foto temen gue pas lagi jadi jurig."</p><p>Tanpa diduga, Mao ketawa kenceng banget sampai motornya hampir oleng. Bikin Hikariko kaget aja. </p><p>"Lo nyetir yang bener ngapa? Eh belok kiri, rumah gue ke arah situ."</p><p>"Ya salah lo sendiri malah ngelawak—" kemudian Mao belok ke kiri. Jalan 500 meter, kemudian mereka sampai di depan sebuah gerbang komplek. </p><p>"Lah, ini kan komplek dosen kampus kita Hik?" tanya Mao kaget.</p><p>"Iye, nyokap gue dosen seni teater," jelas Hikariko seadanya. Mao cuma ber-oh kemudian menjalankan motornya sesuai instruksi Hikariko. Hingga mereka tiba di depan gerbang rumah Hikariko yang berpagar putih—</p><p>—dan terlihat Kaito berada di depan teras rumah Hikariko. Mukanya ditekuk, kayaknya kesal banget deh. </p><p>"Loh, Kaito? Lo ngapain di sini malem-malem? Nungguin gue balik?" tanya Hikariko kaget, lalu dia turun dan menyerahkan helmnya ke Mao. </p><p>"Makasih ya Mao, udah mau nganterin. Lo gapapa kan pulang sendiri?"</p><p>"Gapapa, gue ga takut kok." Mao nyengir. Kaito menatap Hikariko dengan datar. </p><p>"Baru pulang Hik? Gue padahal mau susulin lo, abis lo malem banget pulangnya."</p><p>"Iya, habis nugas sama Mao," jelas Hikariko seadanya, lalu dia melambai ke arah Mao sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Kaito ngasih isyarat ke Mao buat tetap di situ. </p><p>"Lo jangan dulu pergi," ucap Kaito datar. Mao yang semula biasa aja jadi ngerasa agak ngeri. </p><p>"Eh, sori. Gara-gara gue Hikariko jadi pulang kemaleman—" ucap Mao. </p><p>"Dari mana aja kalian?" tanya Kaito jutek. </p><p>"Tadi dia bantuin gue ngerjain kalkulus, terus lanjut kerja kelompok di Mekdi." Ucap Mao dengan jujur. Kaito berdecak. </p><p>"Lain kali kabarin dulu dong. Apalagi lo bawa anak cewek pulang malem gini. Iya gue tau si Hikariko emang diizinin pulang malem kalau urusan tugas. Tapi gimana kalau Hikariko kenapa-napa? Dia pernah hampir dicopet waktu SMA, tau ga?" Kaito merepet panjang, sedangkan Mao? Diem aja, keliatannya ga begitu takut sih, lebih ke segan aja. Bukan karena Kaito galak, tapi rambut merahnya lucu. Kayak ayam jago punya tetangganya. </p><p>"Iya maaf ya—namanya siapa ya bang? Kaito bukan?" tanya Mao sambil minta maaf dan tersenyum sopan. Kaito berdecak. </p><p>"Ga penting nama gue. Yang penting, lain kali lo jangan gitu sama Hikariko. Hampir aja mau gue susulin ke tempatnya."</p><p>"Iya bang, sekali lagi maaf ya bang. Ga bakal saya ulangin lagi. Bilangin ke Hikariko juga kalau saya minta maaf." Mao minta maaf berkali-kali. </p><p>"Yaudah sono balik." Kaito 'ngusir' dengan halus. Mao buru-buru masang helmnya, lalu cabut. </p><p>Semua itu disaksikan Hikariko dari balkon kamarnya di lantai dua. Hikariko kasian sih liat Mao dimarahin gitu, tapi gimana ya... Kaito emang protektif banget soal cowok-cowok yang berani deketin dia semenjak kejadian Kak Keigo itu. </p><p>Hah, ya udahlah. Hikariko mau bobo cantik aja abis ini. Bodo amat dah soal Kaito. </p><p>Sementara itu, Mao ngebatin di sepanjang perjalanan. </p><p>"Ya elah, kayaknya susah nih mau pedekate sama Hikariko. Padahal gue udah belagak bego kalkulus di hadapan dia tau ga. Tapi pawangnya cuy, serem banget padahal pendek gitu." Mao bergumam sendiri sebelum teringat sesuatu. </p><p>
  <em>Dipikir-pikir, DP LINE Hikariko kok mirip banget sama si cowok itu ya? Wah, pacaran nih pasti mereka. Gue mundur teratur aja deh kalau gitu.</em>
</p><p>Bukan gitu, Mao. Emang Hikarikonya aja yang usil pakai foto komuk seremnya Kaito buat DP LINE dia.  </p><p>
  <strong>-bersambung-</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yuk yang kangen Mao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lima: tentang Tatsuki, sang penggoda ulung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>[ Lima: tentang Tatsuki, sang penggoda ulung ] </b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Selama jadi maba di kampusnya, Hikariko juga nemu hobi baru. Hobinya sekarang adalah manggung buat nyanyi dan nge-rap. Kadang sendiri, tapi sering juga diajak duet sama <em>band-band</em> yang ada di kampusnya. Jadinya dikelilingin cowok-cowok ganteng, deh. Salah satunya, dia tuh.</p><p>Tatsuki Yuki, mahasiswa jurusan Ekonomi, setahun lebih senior daripada Kak Keigo, alias udah masuk semester akhir. Vokalis <em>band</em> bergenre pop dan kadang nyanyi lagu ballad atau akustik juga. Sumpah, Hikariko mau ketawa tiap denger nama dia. Namanya tuh... lucu banget, diulang-ulang gitu nyebutnya kayak pantun. Mana orangnya manis banget, lagi. Tinggi, kulitnya <em>tanned</em> gitu, katanya sih karena dia dulu doyan main voli dan mancing di kolam. Suaranya juga lembut banget kalau nyanyi. Tapi ada satu hal yang Hikariko enggak suka dari dia.</p><p>Dia tuh... <em>playboy</em> akut.</p><p>Hikariko sering lihat Tatsuki godain cewek-cewek di kampus ataupun di kafe tempat mereka manggung. Ngalusnya jago banget, sampai cewek-cewek pada enggak sadar kalau lagi dimodusin sama Tatsuki. Makanya banyak yang suka sama Tatsuki selama di kampus. Terus nih, pernah juga Tatsuki iseng manggil sosok ‘cantik’ berambut panjang gitu, eh pas orangnya noleh ternyata dia berkumis.</p><p>“Ya, dia emang <em>playboy</em> sih. Waspadain aja, Hik.” Demikian cerita Mao saat mereka baru beres kuliah. Mao kaget banget pas tau Hikariko sering duet bareng <em>band</em>-nya Tatsuki. Hikariko juga lebih kaget karena kok bisa Mao kenal Tatsuki.</p><p>“Tapi sejauh ini gue sama Tatsuki baik-baik aja sih, dia ga senekat Keigo juga.” Hikariko garuk-garuk kepalanya.</p><p>“Ya mungkin aja kejadian kan Hik,” ujar Mao.</p><p>“Iya deh, makasih udah ngasih tau gue. Gue bakal hati-hati kok sama buaya kayak dia.” Hikariko ngacungin jempol. “Eh, gue duluan ya. Tatsuki udah jemput, hari ini manggung di Kafe Haisai.”</p><p>“Oke, TTDJ ya!”</p><p>Hikariko ngangguk, lalu dia keluar kelas dan mendapati Tatsuki udah nunggu di depan kelasnya. Ganteng banget, mana wangi lagi. Kok Hikariko jadi deg-degan...</p><p>“Eh, kakak kok nyamperin ke sini? Gedung ekonomi ke sini kan jauh kak?” tanya Hikariko kaget.</p><p>“Lo lama sih, jadinya gue susulin deh.” Tatsuki tersenyum. “Yuk cabut.”</p><p>Mereka berdua berjalan ke parkiran mobil, lalu Tatsuki membuka pintu depan mobilnya untuk Hikariko. Kemudian dia masuk dan menyetir mobilnya sepanjang perjalanan, walau harus tersendat karena macetnya jalanan ibukota.</p><p>Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di Kafe Haisai, kafenya anak muda yang lagi hits banget. Tatsuki membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu supaya Hikariko bisa masuk. Beberapa orang menoleh dan mendapati sosok Tatsuki yang memang familiar di mata mereka. </p><p>“Weiss, Tatsuki bawa pacar baru nih?”</p><p>“Widih, cantik bener gandengan lo!”</p><p>“Pacar nih? Atau gebetan? Buat gue aja lah!”</p><p>“Cantik, namanya siapa nih?”</p><p>Tatsuki cuma senyum-senyum pas beberapa orang yang dia kenal nyambut dia di kafe dan menyambut Hikariko dengan antusiasme berlebih.</p><p>“Bacot lo pada, ini Hikariko. Maba dia, anak dosen seni tari. Jangan digangguin dah. Bakal duet bareng grup gue ntar malem. <em>Rapper</em> loh dia, jago banget rap-nya.”</p><p>Hikariko cuma senyum-senyum sopan aja ke cowok-cowok itu. Ngeliat Hikariko yang senyum ke arah cowok-cowok itu, ditambah merekanya juga makin antusias dengan Hikariko, membuat Tatsuki agak terganggu. </p><p>“Eh, ga usah senyum-senyum sama mereka. Mereka tuh emang suka jelalatan sama cewek,” tegur Tatsuki, lalu dia ngajak Hikariko buat duduk di dekat panggung kecil tempat pemain musik tampil. Tatsuki lalu nyodorin lembar menu ke Hikariko.</p><p>“Pesen aja yang lo mau buat abis manggung nanti, gratis kok.”</p><p>Hikariko ngangguk-ngangguk aja dan mulai memilih minuman yang dia mau. Habis itu member grupnya Tatsuki berdatangan satu per satu, dan mereka mulai siap-siap buat tampil. Kayaknya antusiasme hari ini ga didominasi cewek-cewek fans Tatsuki doang, tapi banyak juga cowok-cowok yang mendadak kesemsem sama pesona Hikariko yang malam itu emang cantik banget. Padahal mah cuma pakai kemeja kotak-kotak sama celana <em>jeans </em>doang. Bahkan ketika dia keluar mode nge-bassnya pun mereka ga pada kaget, malah makin kenceng sorakan dan tepuk tangannya. Yang cewek? Pada kaget, ditambah pas Tatsuki intens ngeliatin Hikariko sambil nyanyi lagu super romantis. Cemburu dah tuh, cemburu...</p><p>Akhirnya mereka selesai tampil dan istirahat sebentar. Tatsuki tahu-tahu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di bahu Hikariko.</p><p>“Daripada lo kedinginan,” ujarnya, lalu balik fokus ke kopi yang tengah dia minum. Hikariko cuma bisa bilang terima kasih, sementara tangannya sibuk ngibas-ngibasin udara. Tatsuki sadar akan hal itu.</p><p>“Bau rokok ya? Sori, di sini emang suka banyak orang yang ngerokok, padahal yang punya kafenya, Bang Sho, paling anti sama yang ngerokok gitu. Lo mau gue anter pulang aja? Daripada kemaleman.” Tawar Tatsuki.</p><p>“Eh, ga usah. Gue pesen taksi <em>online</em> aja.” Elak Hikariko.</p><p>“Ga boleh gitu. Lo cewek, pulang sendirian bahaya. Gue anter lo pulang.”</p><p>Mau ga mau, Hikariko nurut aja dan beranjak pergi bareng Tatsuki. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan Tatsuki tancap gas menuju rumah Hikariko. Sedangkan Hikariko? Malah ketiduran di jok depan mobil.</p><p>Tatsuki sendiri sudah hapal letak rumah Hikariko, karena pernah sekali dia nganter Hikariko pulang juga. Jadinya dia ngebiarin Hikariko tidur sementara dia ngikutin <em>google maps</em> yang mengarah ke rumah Hikariko. Yang dia bingungin sekarang, gimana caranya bangunin Hikariko di saat mereka sudah sampai kayak gini?</p><p>Tatsuki menoleh ke arah Hikariko yang masih tidur kayak bayi. Mukanya kayak capek banget, sampai Tatsuki ngerasa kasian. Mana ada kantung matanya, lagi. Rambut di pelipis Hikariko dia ambil, dan disangkutin ke belakang telinga Hikariko. Tubuhnya sempat condong ke arah Hikariko, tapi dia mundur lagi.</p><p>“Enggak, lo ga boleh gitu,” gumam Tatsuki. Kemudian tangannya pelan menepuk bahu Hikariko.</p><p>“Hika, bangun. Udah sampai nih.” Kata Tatsuki dengan lembut, sampai perlahan Hikariko membuka matanya. Terperanjat kaget, kemudian dia melepas sabuk pengamannya.</p><p>“Capek banget nih pasti. Kamu jangan suka begadang lho. Tau kok, tugas kamu banyak. Tapi kamu perlu tidur juga, kan sayang nanti wajah cantiknya jadi kusut.” Tatsuki tersenyum ke arahnya.</p><p>“Euh, makasih kak. Kalau gi-gitu gue-eh, aku masuk dulu. Makasih ya kak udah mau nganterin aku.” Hikariko tersenyum, lalu keluar dari mobil Tatsuki. Kemudian mobil Tatsuki berjalan pergi, dan Hikariko baru sadar kalau jaketnya Tatsuki masih dia pakai.</p><p><em>Ah, elah. Baper nih gue.</em> Batin Hikariko.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Beres kuliah, lagi-lagi Tatsuki nyamperin Hikariko ke kelasnya. Pas banget, Hikariko juga sebenarnya mau ke kelas Tatsuki buat balikin jaketnya yang kemarin.</p><p>“Loh, kok kakak ada di sini?” tanya Hikariko kaget.</p><p>“Haha,  kebetulan aku habis  ketemu teman di sini.” Tatsuki tersenyum. Hikariko menyodorkan tas karton berisi jaket Tatsuki kepadanya.</p><p>“Makasih jaketnya ya kak. Maaf enggak aku cuci, soalnya takut kakak  butuhnya cepet.”</p><p>Tatsuki tersenyum. “Padahal  kalau dibawa terus sama kamu juga ga apa-apa kok. Berasa Jaka Tarub sama Nawang Wulan jadinya-“ kemudian dia mesem-mesem. Membuat Hikariko jadi gemes juga, gemes buat nampol dia. Mana perumpamaannya jelek banget lagi.</p><p>“Ya udah, aku pergi dulu ya.” Tatsuki melambaikan tangannya. Namun ketika dia berjalan, dia kayak pura-pura tersandung gitu, dan membuat tangannya menyangga tubuhnya dengan berpegangan di tembok, sementara tubuhnya nyaris menghimpit badan Hikariko di tembok. <em>Kabedon</em>, maksudnya.</p><p>“Eh, kak?” Hikariko jelas kaget duluan. Soalnya jarak wajah dia dan Tatsuki dekat banget, kedorong dikit bisa-bisa kecium si Hikariko. Mata mereka berdua bertemu, dan Hikariko baru sadar kalau matanya Tatsuki tuh... cantik banget.</p><p>Sayangnya, belum sempat Hikariko ngomong  sesuatu, ada tangan lain yang menarik tubuhnya. Ternyata Keigo.</p><p>“Sori bro, gue ada urusan sama Hikariko, soal tugas. Jadi sori deh kalau hari ini lo ga bisa modusin dia,” ujar Keigo dengan dinginnya. “Yuk, Hik. Kan mau ngomongin tugas si bapak botak itu.” Ajak Keigo. Hikariko? Bingung dia. Lah Keigo ada mata kuliah bareng dia aja enggak kok.</p><p>Tatsuki? Cuma bisa senyum miris dari balik punggung Hikariko. Padahal dia enggak niat modus, dia beneran suka sama Hikariko sejak kemarin mereka duet bareng. Tatsuki menghela napas. Mungkin lain kali aja deh, ngajak PDKT ke Hikarikonya.</p><p>"Kak, kakak kok tiba-tiba gini sih? Kita kan ga ada kelas bareng, masa iya ngerjain tugas bareng?" protes Hikariko. Keigo menghela napas. </p><p>"Hikariko, lo mesti hati-hati sama dia. Dari dulu sori aja nih, banyak cewek yang dibuat baper sama dia. Lo jangan kemakan rayuan dia." Mendadak, Keigo berkata dengan tegas, kayak bukan Keigo yang Hikariko lihat pas ospek. Atau Kak Keigo... cemburu? Ah, mana mungkin. Ge-er amat lo, Hikariko. </p><p>"Udah ya, gue cabut dulu. Lo hati-hati sama dia, oke?" Keigo lalu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Hikariko masih terdiam di tempatnya. </p><p>
  <strong>-bersambung-</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maaf hari ini telat sejam... Chapter 6juga tetap hari ini kok. Tunggu yaa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Enam: tentang Jun, artis kesukaannya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>[ Enam: tentang Jun, artis kesukaannya ]</b>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uehara Jun adalah personil Orbit Union.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lo mau nonton konser ga lusa? Nonton bareng gue yuk? Ada konser di FEB nih, kayaknya seru.”</p><p>Hikariko baru aja mau keluar kelas ketika Mao ngehadang dia dan ngasih selembar tiket konser. Hikariko mengerutkan kening, namun ketika dia melihat tiketnya baik-baik, matanya membulat seketika. Kaget dia.</p><p>“Ini kan Jun Uehara ya! Gue mau dong! Kemarin tiketnya <em>sold out</em> masa. Jadinya gue ga jadi nonton.” Hikariko mengerucutkan bibirnya. Teringat kalau dia nge-fans betul dengan Jun, penyanyi genre hip-hop sekaligus <em>rapper</em> yang lagi populer banget di kalangan anak muda. </p><p>“Bayar Hik, ini tiket punya gue sama temen gue tadinya. Tapi dia ga jadi nonton karena ada tugas tambahan. Jadi lo bayar seharga tiketnya aja ke gue,” jelas Mao. Hikariko ngangguk-ngangguk dan akhirnya ngeluarin dompetnya, ngambil sejumlah uang buat bayar tiketnya ke Mao.</p><p>“Gue cabut dulu ya, ke perpus.” Hikariko kemudian beranjak pergi.</p><p>“Ya udah, gue ga ikut ya. Ada perlu sama temen.”</p><p>Hikariko melambaikan tangannya kepada Mao sebelum pergi. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Misi, di sini kosong kan mbak? Saya izin duduk di sini ya, tempat lain penuh."</p><p>Hikariko yang sibuk dengan tugasnya ditambah lagi dengerin lagu-lagu Jun Uehara pakai <em>headset</em>-nya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja saat ditanya begitu. Lagian ini kan tempat umum, siapa aja boleh dong duduk di situ. </p><p>"<em>Matur nuwun,</em> mbak." (1) Kata sosok itu, lalu duduk di sebelah Hikariko. Hikariko awalnya masih cuek, masih sibuk dengan buku dan tugasnya yang bejibun. Tapi kok... suaranya kayak familiar ya? Padahal Hikariko jelas-jelas lagi dengerin lagu. </p><p>Hikariko mendongak dan menoleh ke kanan, dan ia kaget karena sosok yang tadi meminta izin untuk duduk di sebelahnya adalah Jun Uehara! </p><p>"Loh, Jun Uehara kan?" tanya Hikariko kaget, lalu ia sadar kalau suaranya terlalu besar untuk ukuran di perpustakaan. Sosok itu menoleh ke arahnya. </p><p>Lho iya, dia Jun Uehara!</p><p>Hikariko kaget betul. Soalnya dia enggak nyangka bisa ketemu artis favoritnya di kampus yang sama. Hikariko pikir, Jun kuliah di kampus yang lebih mewah gitu. Ternyata mereka malah satu kampus! </p><p>Hikariko deg-degan, sementara Jun masih tersenyum aja ke arahnya. Ya ampun, senyumnya manis banget, mana ada lesung pipitnya lagi. Tatsuki yang kemarin aja kalah, sumpah. </p><p>"Ya ampun, kirain tadi siapa... maaf saya enggak nyadar duluan," Hikariko tersenyum canggung, sementara Jun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia enggak keberatan sama sekali. </p><p>"Kenalin mbak, saya Jun Uehara. Mahasiswa tua di FISIP, udah semester 10 di sini." Jun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hikariko, membuat Hikariko salah tingkah tapi akhirnya dia menyambut jabatan tangan Jun juga. </p><p>"Hikariko, saya maba arsitektur."</p><p>Jun mengangguk-angguk sopan, lalu setelah itu mereka malah diam saja, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Yah, namanya juga perpustakaan. </p><p>Tetapi terlintas ide untuk ngajak Jun ngobrol duluan, di benak Hikariko. </p><p>"Kak Jun, lusa mau manggung di acara FEB ya?" tanya Hikariko pelan. Jun menoleh, lalu mengangguk. </p><p>"Oh iya mbak. Saya ngisi acara ulang tahun jurusan Manajemen Bisnis. Manggung terakhir," jawab Jun. Hikariko agak kaget. </p><p>"Kok manggung terakhir mas?"</p><p>Jun tertawa kecil. "Lha saya kan mau ngurus skripsi. Nggak enak sama bapak ibu di Jogja, anaknya dikirim kuliah ke Jakarta kok malah asik manggung, bukannya cepet diberesin. Makanya habis ini saya vakum dulu, mau konsen aja ke skripsi. Ga enak juga jadi buronan dosen pembimbing terus, iya tho?"</p><p>Hikariko tersenyum lebar. Di luar dugaan, Jun yang biasanya <em>cool</em> dan garang di atas panggung ternyata seramah ini kalau di luar panggung. </p><p>"Mbaknya memang suka dengerin lagu-lagu saya?" tanya Jun penasaran. Hikariko mengangguk antusias, membuat Jun tersenyum lebar banget. </p><p>"Oalaaah, saya kira nggak ada perempuan yang doyan lagu saya. Lha soalnya genrenya kan enggak cocok sama telinga cewek-cewek. Mereka kan sukanya yang romantis gitu, atau K-pop sekalian..."</p><p>"Saya udah enggak dianggep cewek mas sama teman-teman saya." Kelakar Hikariko, dan makin lebarlah senyum Jun. </p><p>Mereka terus berbincang meski harus berbisik, hingga lewat setengah jam. Lalu Jun pamit untuk pulang duluan. </p><p>"Jangan lupa lusa ya mbak. Saya tunggu lho." Ucap Jun sebelum pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan.</p><p>Hikariko tertegun, lalu membuka ponselnya dan menulis status Instagram untuk teman dekatnya saja. </p><p><em>'Ga nyangka ketemu Jun Uehara di perpus kampus. Orangnya asik banget, ramah lagi. Ga sabar pengen nonton dia lusa nanti.'</em> tulis Hikariko di statusnya, lalu ia menutup ponselnya. </p><p>
  <em>—dilihat oleh satu orang: tatsukiyuki</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hikariko dan Mao berjingkrak-jingkrak di tengah kerumunan penonton konser Jun Uehara yang rata-rata berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sosok Jun di panggung membawakan dua tembang hits andalannya, tetap dengan <em>style</em> garang dan SWAG seperti lagu-lagunya. Semuanya larut dalam keriuhan, tak terkecuali Hikariko. </p><p>Hingga ketika Jun sudah selesai tampil, Hikariko izin mundur karena capek. Mao ngangguk, dan nyuruh Hikariko buat nunggu di tempat yang teduh. Hikariko hendak menjauh dari kerumunan ketika bertemu dengan Tatsuki yang memakai kemeja FEB. </p><p>"Lho, Kak Tatsuki ngapain di sini?" tanya Hikariko kaget. </p><p>"Gue staf di sini. Anak manajemen minta tolong ke gue buat ikut bantu ngurus keperluan artis-artis yang bakal manggung," jelas Tatsuki. Hikariko ngangguk-ngangguk dan dia keinget soal Jun. </p><p>"Berarti lo ngurus keperluan Kak Jun juga?" tanya Hikariko. Tatsuki terdiam, kemudian menarik tangan Hikariko pelan. </p><p>"Ikut gue yuk."</p><p>Hikariko kaget, tapi dia tetap ngikutin Tatsuki. "Mau ke mana kak?"</p><p>"Udah ikut aja, lo pasti mau ketemu dia."</p><p>Tatsuki membawa Hikariko menuju sebuah ruangan khusus para bintang tamu, dan ia membawa Hikariko menuju ruangan untuk Jun Uehara, yang membuat Hikariko panik sekaligus senang. </p><p>"Lhooo, Mbak Hikariko yang kemarin lusa ya?" Jun yang baru selesai makan cemilan pun kaget melihat Hikariko yang datang diantar oleh Tatsuki. Hikariko? Mukanya merah padam, malu banget ketemu Jun dalam keadaan dia lagi jadi selebriti di kampusnya sendiri. </p><p>Jun sendiri senyum-senyum dan berdiri menghampiri Hikariko. Hikariko mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh Jun.</p><p>"Gimana tadi, seru nggak mbak?"</p><p>"Ehehe, seru kok Kak Jun... saya sampai capek teriak-teriak," kata Hikariko malu, membuat Jun tersenyum senang. </p><p>"Oalaaah, sampai teriak-teriak gitu. Makasih ya mbak, udah nyempatin nonton. Senang lho saya masih ada cewek yang suka sama lagu-lagu saya." Lalu Jun menoleh ke arah Tatsuki. "Mas, mbaknya tolong dikasih minum. Kasian pasti capek teriak-teriak tadi."</p><p>Tatsuki mengambil sebotol air mineral dan diberikan kepada Hikariko. "Mau sekalian foto bareng nggak, Hika?" tawar Tatsuki. </p><p>"Eh, emang boleh?" tanya Hikariko, lalu dia menoleh ke arah Jun. Di luar dugaan, Jun mengangguk. </p><p>"Ya boleh dong mbak. Mari sini,"</p><p>Hikariko mendekati Jun hingga bersebelahan, lalu Tatsuki mengambil fotonya dengan kamera ponsel Hikariko. </p><p>Dua kali jepretan. Ditambah jabat tangan sekali lagi dari Jun, lalu Hikariko pamit setelah mengucap terima kasih kepada Jun dan Tatsuki.</p><p>"Mas Tatsuki,"</p><p>"Apa kak?"</p><p>"Mbaknya ayu tenan, yo?" (2)</p><p>"Oh, jelas dong. Primadona jurusan arsitektur dia tuh."</p><p>"Nggak kamu pacarin aja sekalian? Daripada kamu modusin cewek-cewek terus sampai HP kamu udah kayak kosan putri," sindir Jun membuat Tatsuki kicep. </p><p>"Pawangnya banyak mas, serem semua lagi." Jelas Tatsuki pahit dan Jun tertawa. </p><p>"Kalau aku tikung nanti jangan marah ya?"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sementara itu, Mao heran melihat Hikariko yang menyusulnya sambil tersenyum-senyum kayak orang gila. </p><p>
  <strong>-bersambung-</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(1) Terima kasih, mbak<br/>(2) cantik banget, ya</p><p>Ide Jun sebagai orang Jogja ini dadakan banget, sumpah.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tujuh: tentang Rikuto, orang asing yang menawarkan pertemanan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>Tujuh: tentang Rikuto, orang asing yang menawarkan pertemanan</b>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hati-hati, chapter ini mungkin sedikit triggering.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hikariko menyesal membawa motor sendiri hari ini, karena harinya berakhir dengan apes. Perkaranya sederhana sih, ketika ia hendak belok ke kiri, malah ada motor mahasiswa lain yang asal nyelonong dan nabrak dia. </p><p>Enggak, dia enggak luka parah. Tapi enggak bisa dibilang ringan juga. Hikariko merasa kaki kirinya sakit banget karena ketiban motor, dan bisa dipastikan tangan dan badannya juga luka-luka. Ditambah pas periksa ternyata tulang kaki kirinya patah, membuatnya berakhir dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa waktu. </p><p>Hikariko merengut selama berada di kamar rawatnya. </p><p>"Ah anjir, tau gitu mending gue nebeng Kaito aja deh atau naik ojek. Padahal udah enak juga bawa motor sendiri." Hikariko mencak-mencak sendiri, untung aja ga ada pasien lain di dalam kamarnya.</p><p>"Mana kripi abis lagi di sini, hueeee..." Hikariko meringis. Pengen jalan-jalan keluar, tapi kayaknya susah kalau harus pakai tongkat. Lagian di luar juga hujan, jadi kayaknya enggak bisa kalau pengen liat-liat ke luar. </p><p>Tapi dicoba aja dulu kali ya? </p><p>Hikariko mengambil tongkatnya, kemudian dia mencoba turun sendiri dari kasurnya. Ternyata bisa, walau harus pelan-pelan sih. Perlahan Hikariko mencoba berjalan dengan tongkatnya, dan berhasil sampai di pintu kamarnya. Belok, dia nyobain buat jalan ke arah ruang tengah tempat suster jaga.</p><p>Sayangnya, baru dua langkah Hikariko malah oleng dan terjatuh gitu aja. </p><p>"Aaaa, sakit woy..." Hikariko menggerutu. Mau berdiri gimana nih, orang kakinya aja ga bisa digerakin satu? Masa mau nungguin suster lewat ke sini? </p><p>Tahu-tahu, ada tangan yang terulur ke arahnya. Hikariko mendongak. </p><p>Cowok, rambutnya coklat. Badannya kayaknya seukuran Kaito. Mukanya kayak anak kecil. Dan yang jelas, Hikariko enggak kenal sama sekali. </p><p>"Eh?" Hikariko kaget. Cowok itu malah berjongkok di hadapannya. </p><p>"Sini, aku bantu." Dia masih ngulurin tangannya, dan mau enggak mau Hikariko terima dong. Dia langsung membantu Hikariko berdiri, bahkan bantuin ngambilin tongkatnya juga. </p><p>"Rikuto, tungguin gue ngapa?"</p><p>Nah, suara ini Hikariko kenal. Si ayam kate alias Kaito nih pasti. Dia muncul dan kaget ngeliat Hikariko dibantuin berdiri sama orang asing. </p><p>"Lah, lo udah kenal sama Hikariko?" tanya Kaito kaget. Hikariko mengerutkan kening, sedangkan cowok itu malah ketawa aja. </p><p>"Oh jadi ini yang namanya Hikariko? Tadi dia jatuh di sini." kata cowok itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Hikariko menatap ke arah cowok itu dan Kaito dengan tatapan aneh. </p><p>"Kalian berdua... saling kenal?"</p><p>"Oh iya." Kaito tepuk jidat. "Ini Rikuto, temen sekelas gue. Sengaja gue minta anter ke sini buat jenguk lo, soalnya dia bawa mobil. Rik, ini Hikariko. Temen gue dari jaman masih di perut."</p><p>Hikariko dan cowok itu—Rikuto—saling berpandangan. Kaget karena bisa-bisanya Kaito berteman sama cowok semanis Rikuto, atau kaget dengan kenyataan kalau Kaito masih punya teman cewek. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sejak saat itu, Hikariko dan Rikuto malah jadi teman akrab. Rikuto kadang ikut Kaito jengukin dia, atau malah datang sendiri. Walau kadang Hikariko risih sama sikap Rikuto yang lebih polos dan bocah daripada Kaito, tapi sejauh ini Rikuto anaknya baik. Kalau diingat-ingat, persis Kengo sih sifatnya.</p><p>Ah elah, Hikariko kangen Kengo kan jadinya. </p><p>Hari ini Hikariko udah bisa masuk kuliah meski harus pakai tongkat buat ke kampus. Sayangnya, Kaito justru enggak masuk kuliah karena diare (Hikariko bingung si Kaito ini makan apa sih sebenarnya). Meski Kaito ngotot buat nganter dia, Hikariko nolak dan milih buat naik taksi online. Kaito enggak hilang solusi buat nganter Hikariko dengan aman. </p><p>"Gue suruh Rikuto jemput lo di sini. Jangan protes ya. Bentar lagi sampe tuh dia—" ucapan Kaito kepotong suara mobil di luar sana. </p><p>"Nah tuh dia! Udah sana lo berangkat, gue mules banget nih!" Kaito buru-buru lari ke kamar mandi, sementara Hikariko pasrah dan keluar rumah Kaito, menuju mobil Rikuto di depan gerbangnya. Rikuto malah turun dari mobilnya dan ngebukain pintunya buat Hikariko. </p><p>"Yuk, aku anter ke kampus!"</p><p>Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka diem aja. Cuma terdengar lagu-lagu Jun Uehara yang diputar di radio mobilnya Rikuto. Katanya sih, dia juga lumayan suka sama lagunya Jun. </p><p>Cuman ada yang aneh pas Hikariko ngeliatin tangannya Rikuto. Ada beberapa gambar kupu-kupu di lengannya, yang Hikariko enggak ngerti. Tapi dia enggak berani nanya, apalagi Rikuto udah berhenti di depan gedung kuliahnya. </p><p>"Nanti abis kuliah, aku anter pulang ya, oke?"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Makin lama, Hikariko jadi makin dekat sama Rikuto. Bukan cuma gara-gara antar-jemput selama dia masih sakit, tapi Hikariko juga setelah beneran sembuh kadang ikut Kaito dan Rikuto nongki atau sekedar main. Bukan sekali dua kali juga Hikariko nemu gambar kupu-kupu di lengan Rikuto, kadang gambarnya jelas dan kadang juga kayak udah mau kehapus, gitu. Hikariko sempat nanya sih ke Kaito, tapi Kaito kayak enggan banget buat ngejawabnya. </p><p>Sore ini Rikuto ngajak Hikariko ke kafe lain dekat kampus, yang kata Rikuto kopinya enak. </p><p>"Emang lo kesini mau ngerjain tugas atau gimana?" tanya Hikariko heran. Rikuto ngangguk. </p><p>"Iya nih, wifi kampus kadang lemot, jadi mending di sini," jelas Rikuto dengan ceria sambil membuka laptopnya. Dan Hikariko lagi-lagi nemuin gambar kupu-kupu di kedua tangan Rikuto, bahkan kalau dia enggak salah lihat, ada dua kupu-kupu yang dikasih nama 'Hikariko' dan 'Kaito'. </p><p>"Lo... suka kupu-kupu banget ya?" tanya Hikariko pelan. Rikuto menoleh. </p><p>"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Rikuto heran. Hikariko menunjuk tangannya. </p><p>"Banyak kupu-kupunya."</p><p>Rikuto nyengir. "Iya nih, aku suka banget kupu-kupu. Mereka tuh cantik, tau."</p><p>Meski Rikuto nyengir, Hikariko sendiri masih ngerasa ada yang ngeganjel. Tapi dia memilih buat diam dan kayaknya bakal nanya ke Kaito aja abis ini. </p><p>Yang sayangnya, pas malem Hikariko nyamperin ke kamarnya Kaito, anak itu memilih buat ngerahasiain semuanya. </p><p>"Nanti juga dia bakal cerita ke elo." Kata Kaito, pelan.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hikariko narik napas lega. Mata kuliah hari ini selesai juga. Mana kepalanya berasa ngebul banget lagi sama angka-angka dan hitungan lainnya. Mana ocehan dosennya nambah bikin enggak ngerti, lagi. </p><p>"Duluan, ya!" Mao menepuk pundaknya sambil berlalu. </p><p>"Tiati coy!" sahut Hikariko, lalu dia ngerasa ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan dari Kaito. </p><p>
  <em>Hik, Rikuto udah ga ada. Hari ini harusnya dia kuliah, tapi kelas gue baru dapet kabar kalau mobilnya nabrak truk. Kalau lo mau ikut ngelayat bareng kelas gue, tungguin di depan gedung kelas lo. Gue susul ke sana. </em>
</p><p>Seketika bahu Hikariko lemas. Bahkan ketika Kaito udah nyamperin dia, Hikariko cuma bisa duduk di boncengan Kaito sambil nangis sejadi-jadinya.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Hik,"</p><p>Hikariko noleh ke Kaito, matanya sembab. </p><p>"Lo waktu itu nanya kan soal tangannya Rikuto?"</p><p>"Iya, gue juga baru tau maksudnya." Hikariko menunjukkan layar ponselnya, pas di halaman browsing. "<em>Butterfly project</em> kan? Dia lagi nyoba ngurangin <em>self-harm</em> kan? Lo kenapa ga bilang dari awal sih? Kenapa lo ga bilang kalau dia kayak gitu? Harusnya kan kalau gue tau gue bisa ngelakuin sesuatu buat dia, Kai..." </p><p>Kaito terdiam. "Dia emang ga pernah bilang siapa-siapa selain gue. Makanya, gue milih biar dia aja yang terbuka sama lo. Tapi... umur kan ga ada yang tau Hik."</p><p>Hikariko terdiam. Kaito ngulurin tisu ke Hikariko yang kelihatannya masih mau nangis. Suasana rumah Rikuto masih ramai, baik oleh kerabat atau temannya yang lain.</p><p>"Tapi—" Kaito menatap Hikariko. "Dia sekali pernah bilang ke gue, kalau dia bersyukur bisa temenan sama gue dan lo. Gue dan lo, salah satu alesan dia buat lebih kuat. Dia seneng bisa temenan sama lo, bahkan sebelum kenal sama lo juga dia udah penasaran sama lo. Mungkin karena gue suka nyeritain kerandoman lo ya?"</p><p>Kaito tertawa kecil, sementara Hikariko mau enggak mau tersenyum walau rasanya pahit.</p><p>
  <strong>-bersambung-</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maaf.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Delapan: tentang Yuu, cowok yang mencoba dekat dengannya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>[ Delapan: tentang Yuu, cowok yang mencoba dekat dengannya ]</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seumur-umur, Hikariko ga pernah kepikiran kalau dia bakal dijodohin. Padahal seringkali ibunya ngebet ngenalin dia ke cowok yang merupakan anak dari teman ibunya. Mungkin kasian, karena selama ini Hikariko jomblo terus. Ga tau aja tuh ibunya, kalau Hikariko banyak yang ngincar di luar sana. </p><p>Hikariko baru aja pulang kerja kelompok di kosan temannya, ketika dia heran karena ada mobil lain yang diparkir di depan rumahnya. Begitu masuk, dia baru sadar kalau ada tamu. Hikariko masuk dan mengucap salam, dan kagetlah dia saat ngeliat salah satu dari tamunya. </p><p>Ganteng banget, men... </p><p>Kalau aja Hikariko ga tahan godaan, kakinya bisa lemas saat itu juga. </p><p>"Eh, kakak udah pulang?" ibunya muncul, senyumnya sumringah kala anak gadisnya yang paling tua baru pulang kuliah. "Kakak, kenalin ini teman lamanya ibu waktu kuliah. Sama anaknya, Yuu Ando. Katanya kalian satu kampus?"</p><p>Hikariko menoleh ke arah sosok bernama Yuu Ando itu (namanya aneh banget dah, batin Hikariko). Ganteng banget, sumpah. Muka dan badannya kayak aktor laga di film-film Cina gitu deh. Eh agak mirip <em>oppa</em> Korea juga. Senyumnya juga edan... sopan banget. Kayaknya tipe anak mami deh dia, soalnya nempel banget ke ibunya. </p><p>Hikariko cuma senyum aja dan permisi buat  naik ke kamarnya. Dia lari ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya, lalu dia ngobrak-abrik lemari bajunya cuma buat nyari baju yang paling bagus. Beruntung dia punya <em>dress</em> warna pink yang cantik tapi jarang dia pakai. Habis itu, tumben-tumbennya dia langsung memulas muka pakai bedak padat plus<em> lip tint</em> untuk bibirnya, padahal biasanya dia ga gitu kalau ke kampus. Habis itu buru-buru dia nyisir rambutnya sampai serapi mungkin.</p><p>Bentar, kok dia jadi centil gini ya? </p><p>Hikariko turun, dan pas banget ibunya langsung noleh ke arah dia. </p><p>"Temenin Yuu ke warung depan, gih." Bujuk ibunya, yang mau enggak mau Hikariko turutin. Si cowok itu cuma senyum sambil ngangguk sopan aja ke arah dia.</p><p>"Ya udah, ayo." Ajak Hikariko. Yuu berdiri dan akhirnya jalan di belakang dia. </p><p>Sumpah, kok jadi Hikariko yang deg-degan. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hikariko awalnya sempat suuzon saat nganterin Yuu ke warung. Dia pikir Yuu bakal ke warung buat beli rokok kayak cowok biasanya, ternyata dia beli ciki plus dua es krim buat dia sendiri dan Hikariko. Mereka berdua nggak langsung pulang, tapi malah duduk-duduk di taman komplek. </p><p>Lama ngobrol, akhirnya Hikariko tau kalau Yuu aslinya mahasiswa Psikologi semester akhir. Katanya, dia aktif banget di acara seminar-seminar tentang kesehatan mental, kadang juga aktif di komunitas-komunitas gitu. Jadilah Hikariko langsung bercerita soal Rikuto, yang ternyata Yuu sendiri pernah ketemu sama dia pas acara seminar gitu. Yuu akhirnya panjang lebar nyeritain soal <em>butterfly project</em>, tato <em>semicolon</em>, macam-macam gangguan mental, dan banyak lagi. </p><p>"Jadi gitu ya... gue ga pernah tau soal hal itu dan nyesel juga ga pernah sadar dari awal soal temen gue," jelas Hikariko sambil tersenyum sedih. </p><p>"Enggak ada kata telat buat ngerti soal hal ini." Yuu tersenyum bijak, dan mereka berdua sekarang malah sama-sama terdiam, kehabisan bahan obrolan. </p><p>"Euh, Hikariko?"</p><p>"Ya?" Hikariko noleh ke arah Yuu. </p><p>"Kalau boleh tahu... sebelumnya ada cowok yang pernah dikenalin sama orangtuamu ke kamu?"</p><p>Hikariko tercengang sejenak. Kemudian menggeleng. </p><p>"Enggak pernah, kak," jelas Hikariko. "Apa kakak sengaja diajak ke rumah buat dikenalin ke gue, gitu?" tanya Hikariko. Yuu sendiri jelas salting di situ.</p><p>"Ya kalau Hikariko ga keberatan buat kenalan lebih dekat sih, saya enggak masalah kok. Saya sih ngikut Hikariko aja."</p><p>Rasanya ada yang menggelitik di perut Hikariko hingga membuatnya mengiyakan tawaran Yuu. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Berita soal Hikariko yang lagi pendekatan cuma sampai ke telinga Kaito dan Mao. Kaito kaget dan misuh-misuh, bahkan pernah sekali ngancem Yuu pas 'ngapel' ke rumah Hikariko, yang direspon dengan santainya oleh pemuda itu. Sementara Mao sibuk ngecie-ciein Hikariko, bahkan nuntut PJ kalau seandainya mereka jadian. Apalagi kalau Yuu datang buat ngajak Hikariko makan di luar atau belajar bareng di perpustakaan. Makin kenceng lah itu mulutnya Mao buat godain Hikariko. </p><p>Semenjak mencoba penjajakan dengan Yuu, Hikariko jadi ngerti kalau Yuu ini orangnya diam-diam jenius. Hikariko sering nemenin Yuu nugas sambil teleponan, atau nemenin Yuu ke toko buku atau perpustakaan kota yang lebih lengkap. Dan emang Yuu sepintar itu, baik dari cara bicara dan tugas-tugasnya. Walau kadang orangnya aneh dan terkesan 'kuper', Hikariko semakin lama ngerasa nyaman dengan Yuu. Tetapi masih aja ada yang mengganjal di perasaannya. </p><p>
  <em>Gue selama ini dengan Mas Yuu apa emang cocok buat 'pacaran' atau cuma cocok jadi temen aja nih?  Kayak ga berasa pacaran, masa. </em>
</p><p>Hikariko menghela napas. Bodo amat deh, yang penting dicoba dulu. Toh sekarang dia udah manggil Yuu dengan panggilan yang lebih... dekat gitu lah. </p><p>Hikariko sekali lagi memulas bibirnya dengan lipstik, mengambil sepatu hak tinggi yang sebenarnya cuma tiga senti sih, lalu menyambar <em>clutch</em>-nya. Sebenarnya dia ga pernah se-feminin ini sih, tetapi demi malam mingguan dengan Yuu sambil makan malam, kayaknya ga apa-apa. Sesekali Yuu dikasih liat sisi anggunnya dia lah. Jangan sifat bar-barnya mulu, kasian. </p><p>Di depan, Yuu udah nungguin di luar mobilnya. Ganteng banget, seriusan. Rambutnya disisir rapi, terus blazernya juga rapi banget. Ini berasa mereka mau pergi ke pesta dansa, padahal mah cuma mau makan di luar doang sekalian 'pacaran'.</p><p>"Udah siap?" tanya Yuu lembut, lalu membuka pintu depan mobilnya untuk Hikariko. Hikariko masuk, lalu Yuu menutup pintu mobilnya. Dia udah siap di belakang setir ketika matanya fokus ke dandanan Hikariko.</p><p>"Eng, kenapa ya mas?" tanya Hikariko, penasaran. Yuu cuma tersenyum kecil.</p><p>"Kamu cantik banget malam ini."</p><p>Dengan kalimat seperti itu rasanya Hikariko mau melambung aja ke langit. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Makan malam berasa malam mingguan ini kayaknya lancar, malah kelewat lancar. Yuu pintar dalam memilih lokasi, yaitu restoran yang lumayan <em>fancy</em>, tapi pas Hikariko cek harga menunya kayaknya ga masalah sih untuk ukuran mahasiswa kayak mereka. Dia cuma ga mau aja bikin Yuu tekor di 'kencan' pertama mereka. </p><p>"Dek, abis ini mau ke mana?" tanya Yuu, membuat Hikariko sendiri bingung mesti ke mana. </p><p>"Enggak tau mas, gu-maksudnya aku... enggak pernah keluar malem-malem gini buat malam mingguan." Jawab Hikariko, jujur sekaligus tengsin juga. Yuu berpikir sejenak, lalu mendadak mendapatkan ide. </p><p>"Mau ke pasar malam engga?"</p><p>Hikariko mengerjap sejenak. Kemudian matanya membulat. </p><p>"Maksudnya, pasar malam dekat balai kota itu? Mau dong!"</p><p>Yuu tersenyum lebar, kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Yuk, kalau mau ke sana."</p><p>Hikariko agak canggung, tapi akhirnya dia nyambut uluran tangan Yuu dan mereka berdua menuruni tangga restoran. Mereka kembali ke dalam mobil dan tancap gas menuju pasar malam yang sebenarnya Hikariko dari dulu kepengen. Tapi apa daya tiap mau ngajak Kaito, bocahnya malah molor atau ngajak gebetannya sendiri. </p><p>Hikariko udah enggak merhatiin apa-apa lagi, matanya cuma fokus buat milih jajanan. Yuu juga langsung beliin permen kapas gede buat mereka makan berdua. Saat mereka berdua asik makan sosis bakar, mata Hikariko menangkap bianglala ga jauh dari sana. </p><p>"Kenapa, mau naik bianglala?" tanya Yuu. </p><p>"Eh, emang boleh mas? Tapi nanti kemaleman..."</p><p>"Ya makanya, naik sekarang aja. Yuk?" tawar Yuu, membuat Hikariko setuju dan mereka berdua langsung membeli karcis. Ngantri dikit, dan tangan Yuu enggak lepas dari Hikariko. Serasa takut hilang. </p><p>Begitu masuk, tangan Hikariko yang malah enggak lepas dari Yuu. Ngeliatin kota dari atas bianglala, entah membuat dia senang atau malah takut ketinggian. </p><p>"Takut ya?" goda Yuu.</p><p>"Enggak kok... cuma lagi kepikiran sesuatu aja..."</p><p>"Kepikiran apa nih?"</p><p>Hikariko terdiam, entah mau jujur atau dipendam sendiri aja. Tapi akhirnya dia beraniin buat jujur. </p><p>"Kalau seandainya kita udah lama pendekatan gini, ternyata ga cocok, gimana?" tanya Hikariko. </p><p>Yuu terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela napas.</p><p>"Ya... ga apa-apa, namanya juga usaha toh? Sebenarnya mas juga santai aja sih masalah begini, lagian soal jodoh kan gimana Tuhan, dek."</p><p>"Iya juga sih..." Hikariko tertawa canggung. Bianglala sudah berada di puncaknya dan perlahan turun, sementara mereka masih tenggelam dalam hening.</p><p>Bahkan ketika mereka pulang pun hening menyergapi mobil Yuu, yang ada hanya mereka yang diam saja. Hikariko melamun sepanjang jalan, sementara Yuu fokus dengan jalanan. Gitu aja terus sampai di depan rumah Hikariko.</p><p>"Makasih mas, udah mau ngajak aku ngedate malam ini." Hikariko tersenyum. "Mau ketemu mama dulu enggak?"</p><p>"Kayaknya enggak usah, takut ganggu udah kemaleman. Salamin aja buat tante ya." Yuu mengambil tangan kanan Hikariko dan mengecup punggung telapak tangannya. "Selamat malam, Hikariko. Mimpi indah ya,"</p><p>Dengan begitu, mobil Yuu pun perlahan menghilang dari pandangan. Hikariko masuk ke dalam rumah dengan perasaan yang kosong. Seakan-akan kesan malam mingguan tadi nggak berbekas begitu aja. </p><p><em>Sejak malam itu, mereka berdua malah jarang bertemu dan berkirim pesan. Bertelepon pun rasanya enggak.</em> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Mas Yuu kok di sini?"</p><p>Demikian tanya Hikariko saat mereka berdua bertemu lagi di gedung Pusat Administrasi. Hikariko sebenarnya cuma nganterin Mao buat ngurus berkas pendaftaran beasiswa, eh taunya ketemu Yuu juga.</p><p>"Oh ini, lagi ngurus berkas buat persiapan daftar S2. Dek Hikariko sendiri?"</p><p>Ya ampun, senyumnya tulus gitu. Hikariko jadi heran kok bisa Yuu belum punya pacar, padahal ganteng dan baik gini. </p><p>"Nganter temen mas, mau ngurus beasiswa katanya. Mas mau daftar S2 di mana?"</p><p>"Di Inggris dek. Maaf ya mas jarang hubungin Dek Hikariko lagi, mas waktu itu lagi ngejar buat sidang skripsi lebih cepat sama ngurus pendaftaran S2."</p><p>Ah, Hikariko mencelos dalam hatinya. Pantas saja Yuu enggak punya pacar. Pantas saja mereka jadi jarang <em>chattingan</em> atau ketemuan. Pantas saja enggak ada yang aneh saat mereka berdua <em>ngedate</em> atau semacamnya. Pantas saja Yuu orangnya sekaku itu. </p><p>Mas Yuu orangnya udah tenggelam dalam kesibukan akademik, enggak kayak Hikariko yang kuliah jalan main juga jalan. </p><p>"Dek, besok mas sidang skripsi. Datang ya, sidangnya terbuka untuk umum."</p><p>Hikariko cuma ngangguk doang, lalu Yuu pamit dan keluar dari gedung itu. </p><p>Mao yang baru beres dari urusannya mendadak heran ngeliat Hikariko. </p><p>"Barusan cowok lo kan?"</p><p>Hikariko menggeleng. "Bentar lagi bukan."</p><p>"Loh, kenapa?"</p><p>"Kayaknya ga bakal cocok nih gue sama dia, beda jalan juga sama gue."</p><p>Habis itu Mao mem-pukpuk bahu Hikariko dan mengajaknya buat ngopi di kantin. Biar gak sedih-sedih amat katanya. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hikariko enggak tau kenapa dia datang ke sidang skripsi Yuu membawa satu buket besar cemilan. Beberapa mahasiswa yang nonton—kemungkinan anak Psikologi juga—berbisik-bisik pas ngeliat dia, mungkin karena gosip soal dia dan Yuu yang lagi PDKT tercium sampai ke mahasiswa jurusannya Yuu.</p><p>Padahal mah, gara-gara Hikariko yang jangkung ditambah pakai <em>high heels</em>. </p><p>Beres sidang, dan Yuu ternyata lulus sidang dengan nilai tertinggi. Hikariko tentu saja jadi salah satu orang yang mengucapkan selamat ditambah ngasih hadiah segede gaban gitu. Padahal, di balik hadiah itu Hikariko mau ngasih kabar enggak enak buat Yuu. </p><p>"Mas, Hikariko boleh ngomong sesuatu enggak? Tapi jangan di sini." Kata Hikariko setelah mereka mengambil foto bersama. </p><p>"Boleh dek, di belakang gedung aja."</p><p>Mereka berdua berpindah ke belakang gedung Psikologi, jauh dari keramaian. </p><p>"Mas, Hikariko mau ngebahas soal hubungan kita."</p><p>Wajah Yuu kini terlihat lebih serius. </p><p>"Iya, kenapa?"</p><p>"Mas—" Hikariko menelan ludahnya. "Kayaknya... pendekatan kita cukup sampai di sini aja deh. Kayaknya kita ga bakal cocok juga mas."</p><p>Mendengarnya membuat Yuu tersenyum tipis. "Sudah saya duga kamu mau ngomong gitu. Yah, mungkin saya juga salah karena nyuekin kamu terus, jadi hubungan kita enggak maju-maju—"</p><p>"Enggak, bukan salah mas." Hikariko menarik napas. "Aku enggak apa-apa kalau soal itu mas. Tapi ini memang murni dari hati aku aja, kalau kita emang ga secocok itu. Maaf ya mas, kita sampai di sini aja."</p><p>Yuu menghela napas. "Iya, gapapa kok dek. Mas juga minta maaf kalau selama ini ada kesalahan. Tapi jujur, mas senang kok bisa nyoba pendekatan sama kamu. Kamu orangnya cantik, baik, asik lagi—"</p><p>Hikariko tertawa kecil. "Mas juga baik, pintar, pengertian, ganteng lagi. Tapi gimana ya mas... kayaknya emang kita lebih cocok temenan aja mas."</p><p>"Eh, mas kayaknya harus ketemu mama kamu, sekalian minta maaf kalau hubungan kita ga bisa diterusin—"</p><p>"Ga usah, mas. Nanti Hikariko aja yang bilang sendiri. Yang penting, kita masih bisa jadi teman kan mas?"</p><p>Yuu mengangguk. "Ya jelas bisa dong, Dek Hikariko. Kalau ada apa-apa atau butuh teman ngobrol, ke saya aja juga gapapa. Nanti pas saya wisuda datang juga lho."</p><p>Hikariko tertawa kecil. "Ya udah mas, aku pulang dulu ya? Nanti aku usahain datang kok, sukses ya mas sama studinya!" kemudian Hikariko beranjak pergi sebelum Yuu menahan tangannya. </p><p>"Tunggu bentar, Hikariko."</p><p>"Iya, kenapa?" Hikariko menoleh. </p><p>"Saya boleh peluk kamu?"</p><p>Tanpa dijawab pun, Hikariko menghambur ke pelukan Yuu sambil terisak. Membuat Yuu membalas pelukannya sambil terheran.</p><p>"Lho, kok nangis?"</p><p>"Ma-maaf mas, habisnya mas baik banget. Aku jadinya berasa jahat banget ngomong kayak tadi—" ucapan Hikariko dipotong oleh telunjuk Yuu di bibirnya. </p><p>"Shhh, ga boleh ngomong gitu. Saya enggak apa-apa, seriusan. Lagian jodoh kan urusan Tuhan. Soal kita jodoh atau enggak ya gimana nanti aja. Kita juga masih bisa temenan ini kok."</p><p>Ucapan Yuu yang bijak membuat Hikariko mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya. </p><p>"Ya udah mas, Hikariko pulang dulu ya. Makasih buat semuanya." Hikariko pamit, kemudian tersenyum ke arah Yuu. </p><p>"Jaga diri baik-baik ya, Dek Hikariko." Yuu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, menandai akhir dari usaha PDKT mereka. </p><p>Hikariko pulang sambil mengusap air mata, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya lega banget habis ini.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Habis itu, Hikariko masih suka <em>chatting</em> sama Yuu walau ga setiap hari, apalagi Yuu ternyata beneran dapat kuliah S2 di Inggris. </p><p>Tapi yang jelas, jadi sahabat ternyata lebih asyik daripada pas saat pendekatan. Ga segan juga buat ngumbar kejelekan masing-masing atau melakukan hal-hal aneh yang bisa bikin <em>ilfeel</em> kalau seandainya mereka masih dalam status 'pacaran'. </p><p>
  <strong>-bersambung-</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>